irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt's Fake RPs
Mattvivor: The OG Memorable Moments *MilkmanJim finding the fact that the tribe names were "pee" and "poop" in Bulgarian way funnier than it was. *KhaosKathy and MilkmanJim's EXTREMELY sexual relationship. *KhaosKathy randomly betraying her boyfriend MilkmanJim. *SG not trying AT ALL and winning, once again. *Snooki winning every single individual immunity. *Eynnus singing the Krusty Krab Pizza Song. The whole time. *O playing a parody of his brother, and then being forced to quit by his brother. *Jeff being boring but strategic. *Reddy playing a really self-deprecating version of himself, getting mad, and quitting. *Benji being really excited to rp then being out second. *Dyna playing a good character and getting out first due to Dra "strategizing". *Eynnus giving Lenora a lapdance at one point. *The exact same typing challenge with one aspect changed four times. Mattvivor: Oklahoma City Memorable Moments *O and CK play each other, align, and have an intense romantic relationship, each without knowing the other was actually playing them. *Benji being placed on exile during the tribe swap, then being forgotten and left there until the final four. *The Ligtning character, who just repeatedly yelled "SHA-CHRISTMAS!" *Fanny's pornstar version of Mr. E created after a fight with him. *Matt playing Fire's computer just so that he could die on sex during the game. He died having sex with Maxxx Zorbel. *CK and O voting out ChrisChristie, who was Toad, over Topless Lesbian, who was Nate, thinking ChrisChristie was Nate when it was actually Toad playing a realistic parody. *WeirdAl providing one parody per elimination. *JERapist linking a lot of erotic fanfiction he wrote. *HanSolo being a badass loner who was forced to be in an alliance with JERapist and WeirdAl. *FancyMan109 being so fancy that everyone voted him out. *MaxxxZorbel having sex with FancyMan and AverysComputer, but not MrBenji, who he considered his one true love. Mattvivor: War on Christmas Memorable Moments *Nate's incredibly offensive Osama Bin Laden character, who oddly enough aligned with Kevvy's Obama. *The Easter Bunny beating the crap out of Bill O'Reilly during a challenge. *Jewish God not spending any money at the auction. *Easter Bunny playing his idol on Jewish God, sending Michelle Bachman packing. *Bill O'Reilly, Michelle Bachman, and Slutty Mrs. Claus' polyamorous relationship. *Bill O'Reilly claiming to have cheated on Michelle and Mrs. Claus with Benji, who was very confused by that. *The jury absolutely ripping Benji apart for sucking. *The unlikely duo of The Easter Bunny and Jewish God. *Douchey Atheist and Bill O'Reilly's heated debate. *Skippy The Elf being the only sane person on the Christmas tribe. *Fanny winning with a sex joke. Mattvivor: In A Fax Machine Memorable Moments *Mana joining as an INV character to fill out the numbers, self-voting every round but one, and winning. *CK joining as Aunt Ania just so he could have a disturbing incestual relationship with Mike. *Sliemy not realizing what he was doing wrong, or what incest means. *Reddy being Rachel Reilly. Again. *Mario and TypicalSGCharacter convincing Jack that it was a 2-2 deadlock so Jack would self-vote to save Mario in the name of friendship. * EvilMatt109 plotting to murder the real Matt. *SG parodying himself. *Duke's typical Duke character being out early for once. *Noah showing up for whatever reason and being all racist and shit. Mattvivor: Electric Boogaloo Memorable Moments *Reddy and Fanny getting into a fight before the rp, and then playing tasteless parodies of eachother. Their characters fought in game insulting each other, which actually meant that both Reddy and Fanny were insulting themselves indirectly. *Nate and Nalyd making the final two, and everyone therefore refusing to vote for a winner. *Mika playing two characters, effectively screwing her tribemates, and then quitting when confronted. *Nobody noticing Shaquita and Shabootyquita were the same person even though Shaquita was the only one that did anything. *Dylan pretty much just playing Carmonte again and nobody caring. *The charming, ambiguously Hispanic Armando and his vow to protect the lovely damsel Tarmonte. *The Tickle Monster always offering to tickle people at inappropriate moments. *Benji deciding to change it up and not play himself, and getting voted out first. *SG playing Irony and trying in vain to explain irony to the other characters. *Dilma Roussefg.oddess *O played a TDArcade character and everyone accused him of stealing a character from Toad, even though it was a collab. Mattvivor: Technically Statuatory Rape Memorable Moments *EdgicMan getting voted out because Chef and Artis really didn't like the edits he gave them. *ApocalypseMeow's dream of a new world order of cats. *RapingRandy playing a clutch idol, then having to quit a minute later. *BB's character getting out because he refused to do anything but change the topic. *ChefHatchet and DisapprovingArtis' epic rivalry. *EskimoJojo being quirky but overall unmemorable. *The overthrow of the OTTP SeargentWeathers. *LouiseSampson's obsession with doilies. *Ness almost getting ejected for setting EdgicMan on fire, multiple times. *Ness quitting suddenly at final five, after yelling some stuff about a "social pyramid". Mattvivor: Misplaced, Comma Memorable Moments *Jeremy completely mindfucking Dyna, making him betray his whole tribe, and overall playing the greatest strategic game of all time. *Nobody ever finding out who played Jeremy. *TheLetterG bragging about how he sponsored the show. *HurricaneSandy's kinda horrible happiness taken in describing how she destroyed New York. *Ghostsofrppast kept changing to different classic rp characters, annoying everyone who tried to PM him. *Jeremy being such a strategic badass that he betrayed sweet, innocent Jay. *Dylan trying to use Mana's INV winner strat but getting voted out for being too big a threat. *Mika changing to J'Tia last minute upon seeing Garrett in the game. Mika was then voted out first. *Hercules kept trying to break into "I Can Go The Distance" but being interrupted by EpicSaxMan's sax solos. Mattvivor: Like The Pro Bowl Except They Try Memorable Moments *The SluttyMrsClaus-DisapprovingArtis-GreenrockEynnus "love triangle" in which Mrs. Claus tried to decide which black man she was more into. *The fact that INVivian once again self-voted every round and still made merge. *Fanny almost being Sandra with a sex joke. *EpicSaxMan slowly just devolving into Dyna. *RachelReillyAgain leading FancyMan109 on and tricking him into quitting for her when she was voted out. *The #BlindsideINVivian alliance that was formed when the outsider Rachel won immunity, which resulted in INVivian's unanimous elimination. *Tarmonte raging upon being eliminated, yelling that HanSolo and ChefHatchet were in a showmance, which actually convinced JewishGod to flip against the two of them the next round. *Snooki thankfully not making merge. *SluttyMrsClaus repeatedly failing to seduce Artis and Eynnus. * Chef's epic idol play that eliminated JewishGod, who was confirmed to be the fan favorite (excluding the KKK demographic). Mattvivor: Back To Basics Memorable Moments *S321 getting voted out first and threatening to make Nalyd, who betrayed him, "pay for what he has done. I'm going to make his life hell. I'm going to blow up his house with dynamite.". *Ashley not knowing about Benji's obsession with himself, and naming her character Benji, causing some confusion. *Tabitha and Anne's abusive friendship, where Tabitha, along with everyone else, treated Anne like crap. *Andy trying to name the merged tribe "Root-doot-doot-doo!" *The season's name being terribly misleading, with a twist being that post merge instead of winning immunity you win an idol. *AnneHathaway finally standing up to Tabitha and eliminating her. *Tabitha being a MEGABITCH and still controlling the game. *Caleb's obsession with Tabitha. *Caleb vowing to go #beastmodecowboy after Tabitha was eliminated and then being eliminated first from the final four challenge. *Anne making FTC against the largely irrelevant JaxsTasteInMusic and losing cuz everybody illogically hated her so much. *KingBenji being forced to stop playing after his mom saw the work "poop" on the screen. *Fedora Kid wanting to flip to the Razzle Dazzle alliance, but both tribes hating him so much they just voted him out unanimously. *JohnLiteralCougarMellencamp just being a literal cougar. *JohnLiteralCougarMellencamp playing his idol on Andy and then being rocked out. Mattvivor: Health and Fitness Memorable Moments *FrenchFries109's constant struggle to resist eating himself. *CK and O leading OPPOSING alliances for once. *Glucose's many failed evil plots. *JefftheChef turning evil for a very short time after his ally Glucose was eliminated. *Everyone voting out DoctorBenji not realizing he was not Benji. *FatAmy and AnorexicAnna's surprising friendship. *BrusselsSprouts speaking German, as per usual with Bruno's fucking characters. SPEAK ENGLISH LIKE A NORMAL AMERICAN YOU FOREIGNER. *AnorexicAnna being more than a little offensive, and Jax bringing her to the finals for that reason. *AnorexicAnna almost winning with troll jury votes. *Nobody having any idea who Dwayne Wade was and voting him out first. * Mana hearing about the AnorexicAnna character and getting really mad. *Rick Ross falling over at final nine and not being able to get up until final six. Mattvivor: All teh chikkens Memorable Moments *4 users playing Clucky and refusing to change. *Indi playing a rather angry Chick-fil-a parody and saying lots of offensive things yet making the finals anyway. *Rodney defeating all of the cluckys, including one in a tiebreaker firemaking contest at final four. *ChickenLittle being afraid of everything, including his own text. *FoghornLeghorn and ColonelSanders' rivalry. *ColonelSanders trying to trick everyone into frying themselves. *In the first vote, getting five separate "Clucky" votes, then randomly selecting a Clucky to send home. *LilNuggets being a tiny chicken who everyone ignored but also controlling the strategic game most of the season. *Mika quitting upon everyone saying Bruno's Clucky was better. *Nate's Clucky and Mika's Clucky's epic duel in which nobody was sure who was winning.